


Leaves

by imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Solo triplets, Triplet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away/pseuds/imagines_in_a_galaxy_farfar_away
Summary: What's better than playing in leaves with the charming Ben Solo?





	Leaves

“There, that’s the last one.” Ben tosses the black garbage bag aside where it lands among a dozen others on the Solo’s front lawn.

The sun hung low in the sky, illuminating the orange and yellow trees that lined the street, creating a natural kaleidoscope of light and color. Ben had been raking neighborhood yards all afternoon, only to load up all the evidence and drop it in a pile in his own yard. It was a selfless act for selfish reasons. He stood back admiring his hard work, the pile had grown to be nearly as tall as yourself.

“Well,” Ben started, “are you ready?” he brushed a lock of thick dark hair from his eyes, beaming at the pile like a child would a new bike on Christmas morning.

“I don’t know, Ben. What if there was other kids that wanted to play in their leaves and we just stole them all?”

You could see it now, children coming out their front doors excitedly only to find barren grass surrounded by plastic picket fences.

He shrugged, kicking a stray leaf back into the pile. “You know what they say, snooze you lose.”

Rolling your eyes playfully, you crossed your arms feigning disappointment. “That’s not very fair.”

“You know me, baby. I never play fair.” Ben finished his statement with a wink, reminding you of last night’s activities.

“That’s for sure.” You grumbled.

Ben didn’t seem to hear you, or at least pretended not to. Instead he he unrolled the green sleeves of his knit sweater back down over his hands and crouched low to the ground.

“One…”

One?

“Two…” his eyes met yours again, a goofy grin spread across his face.

Oh.

“Three!” Ben lept from his position, launching himself into the neat pile.

Leaves exploded into the sky, and came down like a rain of fire colored confetti around you. He lay in the middle of the now flattened pile with arms outstretched. He was laughing that warm deep laugh that came from low in his belly; the kind that makes the corners of his honey eyes crinkle and keeps him breathless.

“Join me!” he giggles, throwing a fist full of dead leaves at you.

You shook your head looking down at him adoringly. “It’s much more fun watching you.”

Suddenly you squeal as Ben lunges at you, long arms wrap around your middle to pull you back down with him. You landed with a thud on his chest, then roll off the side into the bed of leaves that crunch as they compress beneath your body.

“See, It’s fun!” he laughs again sprinkling another handful over you.

Breathing deep, you try to catch your breath from the sudden excitement. Overhead a bird swoops through the clear sky, as a cool breeze shakes the trees; carrying their whispers to one another. Ben slips his hand into yours, locking your fingers together, catching your attention. Turning to him, you smile. Crushed leaves decorate his hair and stick to the fibers of his sweater.

“What?” he asks, flashing you a crooked grin as he leans closer, eyes half lidded. His large nose brushes yours in a quick eskimo kiss; his favorite.

“I love you.”

A puff of warm air left Ben’s lips. “I love you too.”

He was so close he practically whispered the words into your skin. Then he was gone, flopping back into the pile.

“We don’t have much time left, baby.” he sighs, glaring at the setting sun. “Bury me.”

“Excuse me?” you look quizzically at this man child you couldn’t help but to fall for more, and more everyday.

“Bury me in leaves.”


End file.
